Harry and Ginny Reunion
by Bella E Haliday
Summary: Harry and Ginny's reunion after the Battle of Hogwarts. I may continue this.


As he reached the Fat Lady's portrait hole with Ron and Hermione, Harry suddenly realised the mistake he had made. As tired and hungry as he was, and as much as he wanted to just relax, to sleep (hopefully properly for the first time in months, years even), as much as he wished he could just shut down and rest, there was one more person he had to see.

He looked at his best friends; their hands entwined, and knew they didn't need him right now. He was free to do what he needed to. He realised they probably wanted to be alone anyway.

"Ron, Hermione, you guys are incredible. Thank you, for everything you've done tonight, and over the last year, and, really, since our first year. I'll see you later".

He turned, and was running before he reached the first staircase.

He vaguely heard Ron call out behind him.

"Let him go Ron" said Hermione.

Harry ran through the corridors, and down staircases, hoping she was still in the Great Hall. As he passed them, people cheered and cried out to him.

_"Well done Potter" "Thank you! A thousand times thank you!" "Thanks Harry" "The Boy Who Lived... AGAIN!" "We did it Harry!" "We won!" "Bless you Mr Potter" "Here's to you Harry!"_

He barely heard them, so focused was he on his task.

When he reached the Entrance Hall he noticed that one of the oak doors that lead to the Great Hall had been blasted off its hinges, further proof of the destruction that had befallen his beloved Hogwarts castle.

He wondered idly, momentarily distracted from his task, if it would be possible to repair the damage, or if, as with George's ear, the use of dark magic would make the destruction irreversible. Thinking about George was a bad idea. It brought him back to Fred, who was dead and gone, because he had been fighting for Harry.

Fred. Remus. Tonks. Collin. So many others that he hadn't even tried to identify. How many of his classmates and friends lay dead in the hall? How many people needed to die for him?

Worthlessness and disgust washed over him.

He tried to turn away. He needed to leave this place, get away from the people he had hurt in his efforts to protect them. But as he turned to leave he caught sight of red headed young woman, leaning on her mother's shoulder, on the furthest side of the Great Hall.

Ginny.

Harry's heart stopped. He wanted to take her in his arms and apologise for the pain he had caused. He wanted her to shout and rage at him, because he knew she was the only one who would. And he knew she would never forgive him for Fred's death.

Unconsciously he took a step towards her, and before he knew it, he was walking towards her, determined. He needed her to know how sorry he was. More than anything, he needed his arms around her, physical proof that she was _alive_.

He was at the end of the Gryffindor table when she looked up, their eyes locked and the world seemed to stop.

He was still walking towards her, when Ginny got to her feet.

And then the Great Hall was full of her shouts.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Ginny screamed, "HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU?"

He froze, realising what he was doing. He couldn't expect her to want anything to do with him. She had every right to hate him.

The entire Weasley family was sitting around the table, looking from Ginny to Harry, except for Ron, who was upstairs with Hermione, and George, who had his head in his hands. Fred's body lay on the table before him.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Ginny cried again.

Harry realised there were tears pouring down her cheeks. Even covered with the layer of dirt, blood and dust that clung to all who had survived the Battle of Hogwarts, she was beautiful.

"HOW DARE YOU LET ME THINK YOU WERE DEAD? DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT WHAT THAT WOULD DO TO ME? I HADN'T SEEN YOU FOR MONTHS AND THEN SUDDENLY HAGRID'S HOLDING YOU BODY! HOW COULD YOU WALK INTO THAT FOREST TO DIE? HOW DARE YOU GIVE UP? HOW DARE YOU?"

Mr Weasley placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder, which she shrugged off, her eyes fixed on Harry.

Harry looked at her open mouthed for a moment. Then he was hurrying towards her.

When he reached her, he pulled her immediately into his arms, and her anger vanished immediately. She laid her head against his chest and let her tears fall into his shirt. Her hands, which had been balled into fists a moment earlier, fell limp to her side.

Harry felt how real and alive she was and found himself suddenly able to cope, as though a weight had been lifted from his chest. Just the knowledge that she was alive was enough to make him smile, which he did, as he pressed soft kisses into her red hair.

He ignored her family, though they stood right next to them.

When Ginny's tears had turned to gentle sobs, she looked up, and Harry was shocked to see she was smiling.

"You're alive" she choked and Harry felt himself smiling with her.

Then, ignoring the fact that every eye in the room was on them, and that her parents and older brothers stood only a foot to their left, Harry kissed her.

It was like their first kiss all over again. Full of passion, but also uncertainty. Most defining of all, there was love. Pure, undeniable love.

Harry never wanted the moment to end, but then someone –probably Percy- cleared their throat.

Harry looked up; five Weasley's were staring at him.

Ginny sighed, and turned to look at her family, not leaving Harry's arms. She grinned rather sheepishly.

None of the Weasley's looked as though they really knew what to say. Mrs Weasley looked, although not surprised, rather uncertain. Mr Weasley rather looked as though someone had slapped him.

A terrible, tangible silence passed between them.

Harry thought he would rather face a couple of Death Eaters than try to explain this. He didn't even know if the Weasley's knew about their relationship the year before.

Percy broke the silence.

"This is, obviously, completely inappropriate".

Ginny glared at him.

"Inappropriate?" snarled Ginny, "You don't have the right to be telling me what is inappropriate. I seem to remember you having a girlfriend in sixth year".

Percy looked ready to argue but George lifted his head from his hands.

"Leave them alone" he croaked, his voice hoarse from crying.

"She's sixteen George!" snapped Percy.

"And quite old enough to be making my own decisions!"

"I have to agree with Ginny" muttered Charlie, "she's old enough to decide who she dates" Charlie looked at Harry; it appeared he was sizing him up, "Blimey mate, you couldn't have given us some warning?"

Harry almost laughed.

"Warning?" laughed Bill, "I would have thought the fact that Ginny's been pining after him since she was six years old would be warning enough. Or maybe the fact that she left the room whenever someone mentioned him these last few months. Or the way she screamed when Hagrid carried-"

"Alright Bill" interjected Ginny.

Harry laughed and pressed another kiss to her hair. Even under the layer of grime, he could detect that flowery smell that he had once associated with the burrow.

"I suppose you two are going to want to talk things over" said Mr Weasley, adjusting his glasses, "Molly and I will of course need to talk to you at some point, but I think that can wait until morning".

Harry looked at him seriously, "Thank you Mr Weasley", he glanced at Molly, she still looked uncertain.

"I will look after her Mrs Weasley" he said.

"If it were anyone else Harry, I wouldn't be okay with this" Mr Weasley smiled.

Molly looked from Harry to Ginny, and burst into tears. She hurried forward and enclosed them both in a hug.

When she pulled away, she said quietly, "Go on, you two need to talk things over".

Harry smiled, and leaned closer to Ginny, "Come on" he whispered.

Smiling, they left the hall, the eyes of every occupant still upon them.


End file.
